


Minor

by Lukita



Category: Naruto
Genre: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Confucius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days theme _Dear Confucius_.

If it had been like any other assassination missions, the target would have simply disappeared one night, never to be heard from again. But the client also wanted the target to be discredited, his name and work to be forgotten after he dies. It was practically an open secret who ordered this assassination, the target hasn't exactly been quiet about how he thinks the government should be run.

So as a tool that looked neither too young or too old for the job, add a bit of finesse, a bit of reading and some acting, Itachi quickly reviewed his target's political and moral teachings as he approched the man.

"K'ung sensei, my name is Takahashi Sasuke and I really admire your work, please accept me as your student." It was bold, and half the town saw him but it won't matter in a week's time anyway when the target dies during a display of drunken indecency.

 _To love others; to honor one's parents; don't do to others what you don't want for yourself._ Lessons that sounds nice in theory but has no place in this half shadowed world.


End file.
